I'm so sorry
by Rain-on-ocean
Summary: The world we know is in ruins. Nothing is no longer functioning, nothing is no longer safe, and nothing will ever be the same again. Fourteen-year old Lilly struggles for survival on her own, longing for how things used to be. When hope is long forgotten, and everything seems lost, she wonders... is there really still a reason to keep going? (One-shot draft - request of opinion)


_I own nothing of The Walking Dead franchise. The TV-show belongs to amc, and the comic-books belong to Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore. Please forgive me if I missed anyone, this part was typed in a rush._

**This is my first fanfiction to post on the internet. It's not a full story, nor is it fully a one-shot, but more of a draft that slipped my fingers. Here we follow Lilly, a fourteen-year old girl in the post-apocalyptic universe that is 'The Walking Dead'. She's my OC and I consider her copyrighted as long as I care. She's a survivor on her own looting an abandoned house. I may or may not decide to write an entire story based off of this and/or her character, it depends if I get reviews and/or come up with a good plot.**  
**Anywaysiez, here's the thing:**

Lilly cautiously walked into the house, her gun ready to fire at any moment. She had been walking around the house once to listen for danger. She had only heard one grumble at the far end of the house. If it was only one, this would be a piece of cake. During these times, it was really important to be cautious. It had happened once already that she just waltzed into the kitchen while looting, and suddenly she was tailed by twenty biters down the street. Even if she was only fourteen, she was fast. She could outrun an entire street filled with biters, run for ten minutes until they lost track of her and hide in a tree until the swarm roamed scattered around the town again. Lily had soon learned that even if she was sorta' strong for her age, she could easily be overpowered. And that counted not just for biters. A young girl like Lily needed to learn the main objectives for her to survive in this shit world.

1: How to escape

2: How to hide

Practically nothing else mattered. If you're overpowered, you have to outrun the danger and then hide in a place they either won't find you or won't be able to get to you. Lily couldn't act like an unstoppable killing machine and just run into a battle, slaying every threat that came her way. Not yet anyway.

Lily felt something gnaw in the pit of her stomach as she slowly reached out for the door handle. She peeked inside. It was dark. All the windows had been barricaded with wooden planks, so no light was let in through the windows. Lilly guessed that this house had been used as a base for someone once. Maybe just after the dead started walking. Maybe those who lived here thought they would be able to fortify it. Well, if so, they had been wrong. If someone had been barred up in here, they had most likely left after the dead raged through this neighbourhood. Or the other option, they could have been forced to stay and be imprisoned, unable to leave, and had most likely starved to death. If so, they could still be here, and they could be very, very hungry. Lilly pulled out her small flashlight and clicked it on. The light beamed in through the hallway and reflected all the dust-particles that swirled through the air. No one had been here for a while.

Lilly let out a shivering breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in, and swung the door wide open. Daylight shone at Lilly's back and through the open door, casting a very large shadow. Lilly knew it was dumb, but if anything it was safe. She cleared her throat and took a small step inside.

"Hello?"

Nothing... yet. It was a large house, two huge floors, most likely an attic and/or a basement too. Lilly walked further into the hallway and looked over her options. There were four doors. One of them was at the end of the hallway and had a glass-window on it. She walked to it and looked inside. What looked like a living room was a complete mess. Lilly kept the flashlight on as she went through the door. It creaked loudly, which made the girl whisper an unladylike curse. She was scared, she couldn't deny it, but it would be ok. She was armed. She wasn't gonna die today.

Lilly looked around the room and didn't find much. The only interesting thing was a violin resting in an armchair by a soot-spotted fireplace. She kind of wanted to take it. She really missed music, and sure she couldn't play the violin, but she could just pluck at it right? Lilly picked up the dusted instrument. She smiled slightly when she noticed the beautiful painted patterns along the edges. It was so pretty. Must've been hard for anyone to leave this thing behind... if that's what they did. Lilly wiped the worst of the dust off, and blew into the wholes. She coughed when dust blew out of it and into her face. Lilly rubbed her eyes and scowled at the instrument. She plucked at the strings a little, but frowned when she noticed that it was obviously out of tune. The girl sighed and laid the violin back in its chair again. There was no point in dragging that thing with her.

When she noticed the many bookshelves her eyes lit up in interest. A book couldn't hurt could it? There had been many nights when Lilly couldn't sleep or was just bored out of her mind, and a nice story to keep her mind of the standard unpleasantness of this world was nice. Many different titles caught her eye. There was the whole 'Harry Potter' series, 'Hunger Games' and 'Catching Fire', a lot of adult books and biographies Lilly didn't care much about, 'Sherlock Holmes', and an entire row dedicated to World War 2 and Holocaust literature. The girl decided that the 'Hunger Games'-series and any Holocaust or war-related literature was out of the question. Any dystopian or sad literature would probably just be depressing... better to pick something else.

Lilly skipped a little on the spot to feel on the weight of her backpack. It wasn't really heavy, she could definitely have room for a book or two. Lilly stood considering for a long time before her choice settled on 'Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban', 'The Hobbit' by Tolkien and a newer book called 'The perks of being a wallflower'. All the books didn't way much altogether, but Lilly didn't want to take anymore just in case.

Lilly carefully cleared out the entire first floor. Luckily to her there were no biters there. She was kind of scared to head upstairs though. When she was outside listening for any trouble she had heard a grumble from somewhere at the far end of the house, and it was definitely a biter. What else could have made that noise? Lilly had decided on clearing out the rest of the house before she looted anything else, so that's what she did. Listening intensely she slowly made her way up the grand stairway. Upstairs she looked down the hallway. There was nothing there.

"Hello?" She asked again, trying to keep her voice even. The first three rooms were ok. Only two left.

When Lilly walked up to the next door, she could definitely hear a growling from inside. The girl slowly put her hand on the door-handle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lilly pressed down the handle and let the door fly open.

And there the biter was. It had been standing in a corner, scratching at a mirror that had caught its eye, but when it noticed Lilly it turned around and growled loudly, heading straight for her. Lilly hesitated only for a split second, before she shot the dead boy in the forehead. He fell limply to the floor and Lilly backed off slightly. It had been a boy, just a little older than herself. Lilly's heart was racing with adrenaline, and she had to take a few deep breaths for it to calm down. This process was a little difficult for her to handle.

Lilly knelt down with the boy and checked his pockets for anything she could use. He didn't have anything on him though. The girl noticed his eyes were still open. It was creepy, they looked milky white, reminding her of a blind person's eyes - standing in contrast to his dark brown skin.

Lilly used the back of her sleeve to carefully close them.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, attempting to honour him by closing her eyes and having a one-minute silence.

The young girl held the boy's cold hand in hers as she counted the seconds.

**So that's the thing! I'm surprised with how well it turned out. I'm really happy and proud that this is my first uploaded work.**

**Let me know if you're interested in reading more. I know this doesn't scream an interesting and fantastic plot like you maybe hoped for, but who knows? Maybe you just like the way I write and would like to read more?**  
**(Cause I'm the most talented and fabulous writer on this entire site! *model pose*)**

**... I'm kidding, just kidding...**

**Although I do have a little idea in mind that I would absolutely love to write down, but keep in mind that I am always open for any crazy and/or wonderful ideas you might have to improve the story. All reviews are always highly valued and considered, positives and negatives alike, and I hope we'll read each other again soon.**

**Until then.**  
**~Rain-on-Ocean~**


End file.
